Beau, It's Short For Beautiful
by MelsandMatty
Summary: Beau's parents have been caught by whoever has been chasing them. So, Beau gets sent off to Wammy's where she meets and makes friends with Near, Matt, and Mello. What will go down in the Wammy house?
1. Chapter 1

Silent. I love it when it's quiet. I like to stare off into space and contemplate the 'whys' and 'why nots'. I basically over think everything. I'm not very sociable. I like to keep to myself. Some people don't seem to comprehend that though. Everyone here tried to talk to me a number of times but failed. Quite epically.

My parents always moved around, never staying in one place. I never really understood why. I would go to one school for two months and then get changed again. They finally decide to stay put in one area, and they get killed off. Great. I guess whatever they were running from caught up to them.

Actually, the memory of the day my parents died is still pretty fresh in my mind. I was at school. It was lunch period and I was sitting at my table in the corner near the window, alone as usual, not that it bothered me. I wore a grimace on my face. The food that school served was horrible. I always bought it, debated whether or not to eat it, tried to eat it, and then gave up. The day was going like every other day until the counselor burst in the cafeteria. Worry was written all over her face as she scanned the room. Her eyes finally falling on me and sympathy washed over her poor excuse of a face. It was caked in makeup and she slightly reminded me of the prostitutes you'd pick up in the cupcake aisle of Wal-Mart.

"Beau, I need you to come with me," she told me with a sickly sweet, sympathetic fake voice. I mean what am I, five?

"Who died?" I stated bluntly, my face stone cold in obvious uncaring.

"Honey, it's your parents. They were shot. I'm sure-," the lady was cut off abruptly by my rare outburst.

"My parents don't disserve your sympathy, lady," I seethed, "They have been running from whomever was trying to assassinate them for years. I have been to over fifty different schools in the past two years. They always told me we moved so much due to the fact the place got boring. Bullshit. They were scared, helpless, and they drug me along with them."

"Young lady, you do not speak of your deceased parents like that!" She tried to scold me. Figures.

"Whatever." That's how I ended every conversation. No one dared to continue after I muttered that word.

The counselor lady took a deep breath once we arrived in her office. I'd never actually been in here, I didn't care much for the lady's tacky décor.

"Beau, I know this must be hard for a fourteen year old girl," I scoffed at the statement. Hard was an overstatement. I didn't give a shit. "But we're going to send you to an orphanage. It's called Wammy's. Everyone here at this school knows you are way beyond even most of the staff's intelligence level. That's why we're sending you to this specific orphanage. It's for people, kids, like you."

I contemplated what she said for a moment. Obviously, I was proud to be so superior to everyone here. Maybe I could finally have a decent conversation with someone. This might very well be the second best day ever. It stands right behind the day I would arrive at Wammy's, my new home.

"When do I leave?" I asked excitedly which probably seemed a bit odd to her. Fuck that. It probably looked as if I went off the deep end of insanity. I did just receive news that both my parents were dead. Oh well.

"Tomorrow," the lady replied. Awesome.

A staff member escorted me home to get my belongings that the police kindly allowed me to extract from the house. I was going to stay at this person's house until tomorrow morning when I would get picked up for the orphanage. To keep the awkwardness down, I chose a room to sleep in and didn't come out. Not once did I speak to the homeowner. Not even a 'thanks for the stay' left my lips. I was too ecstatic to speak, let alone sleep. So I stayed up all night, wondering what my home would be like, if I would not be as hostile and actually make friends. I chuckled at the thought. I doubt I could become less hostile even if I were to make a friend.

The morning arrived too slow for my tastes. Once the chauffer arrived to pick me up and I was settled in the car, I was knocked out. I guess staying up all night wasn't the best idea. Whatever. The ride will pass more quickly. The faster to my new home, the better.

"Miss Beau, Please wake up. We have arrived," someone said, shaking me awake.

"I'm up. I'm up," I said groggily, yawning and stretching.

I looked around at the orphanage. It was large like a mansion. It was made entirely of bricks and looked rather old. There was a pitiful looking playground that looked as if no one has touched it for years. No one was outside, quite odd.

"Miss Beau, please allow me to escort you to Roger's office. He will assign you to a room and other such necessities." I merely grunted in response.

The chauffeur lead through a maze of deserted hallways, leading me to the Roger character's office.

"Where is everyone else at?" I asked the old man. I was just now taking in his features. He had smile wrinkles around his eyes but didn't look to be above the age of sixty and his hair was grey.

"They're all at dinner, Miss Beau. Mr. Roger timed it to be that way. So you wouldn't have any unneeded confrontations before he got to see you. Ah. Here we are. Roger's office," He replied, knocking on the door.

"Come in," I heard a man's voice reply.

The man was settled behind a chunky wooden desk that was scattered with files.

"Ah, Beau is it? Well first things first, you need a new name."

"Well, seeing as Beau isn't my real name in the first place. I think I'll stick to that. It's short for beautiful. But It's pronounced 'Bo'. My mom gave me the nickname as a child," I told him. I was actually quite desperate to hold on to the name. I didn't know or care for his reasoning behind changing my name, I just didn't want it to happen.

"Very well. Next, your room. I will be assigning you to-"

"Either room me with a guy or alone because if you put me with a girl she will end up severely hurt by the end of the week," I told him with honesty. He seemed to take this into consideration. He gave me a once over and finally decided I was being completely serious and would live up to the threat. Then he continued to ponder on who to put me with.

"You shall room with Near. He probably won't enjoy it much, but it's my only choice. Why do you hate females so much if you are one?" He finally replied.

"They're annoying and can't take a hint," I told him bluntly.

"Well, Watari will get your stuff and escort you to your room. Later, Mello or Near will tour you around the school. It will more than likely be Mello. I'm warning you though. He has quite the temper.' I grinned at his ladder comment about the boy. Perfect. Smart and temper mental.

"This way, Miss Beau," Watari called for me. He had already gotten my bags. There was only three because I only packed my clothes. I never used anything else so I just left it.

It didn't take long to get to the room. It was on the bottom floor and was the very last room on the hallway. Perfect. It should be easy to sneak out. Watari knocked gently on the door.

"Enter," a gentle young sounding voice answered.

Watari opened the door and set my bag on the floor.

"Near, this is your new roommate. Her name is Beau. Please help her feel welcome," he told the boy.

"Beau is a girl. Shouldn't Beau room with another girl?" He asked monotonously. He was putting almost all his attention onto the city he was constructing with dice.

"I don't like females. They get on my nerves. So, I requested to be roomed with a guy and the Roger guy put me with you," I told him plainly. I wasn't much for arguing with this kid. It wouldn't be much of a competition. He seems entirely too smart. He looked up at me finally. He was curled up on the floor with one leg under him and the other brought up to his chest. He was working at a curl of his white hair with his fingers. His dull grey eyes scanned over me. They were completely lifeless.

"Uh, what're you staring at?" I asked.

"I will leave you two alone and warn Mello about touring you around the orphanage," Watari said as he exited the room. Near got an odd glint in his eye at the mentioning of Mello having to tour me around the school.

"To answer your previous question, I was merely observing you. Mello will quite enjoy your company, I presume. You seem to be alike in a way," He told me.

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I have to use the restroom," I told the albino ready to get out of the room with him. He broke eye contact and continued to play with his dice.

Well this Mello character keeps sounding better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the bathroom that was located in my room, our room. I glanced in the mirror. I honestly didn't care at all what I looked like, as long as I was different, which I was. My hair fell down to the middle of my back and it was a dark chocolate color. My eyes were amber with green rims. A light sheet of freckles dusted over the bridge of my nose and cheeks. My teeth were a blinding white and perfectly aligned due to braces. I wasn't necessarily skinny, but I wasn't disgustingly overweight either. I was healthy. My clothes consisted of black skinny jeans, an old red shirt cut into a tank-top, and black checkered Vans. The loud bang of a door hitting the wall startled me out of observing myself. I am just a bit narcissistic.

"Where's the douche I have to show around?" an unknown voice sounded, more than likely Mello

"Mello, be patient. Beau just stepped into the washroom," Near said, confirming my suspicions.

"Shut up, Sheep," Mello said to Near. How rude.

Banging on the door of the bathroom was heard next.

"Hurry the hell up! I haven't got all night!" Mello screamed at me.

Sighing, I opened the door casually stepping out and come face to face with someone who appeared to be an angel in unbelievable tight black leather.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Mello scolded me.

Ignoring his question, I said, "Hi, Mello. I'm Beau. I was told you were supposed to give me a tour of the orphanage." I didn't want to argue over something as petty as what I was looking at.

"Whatever. Come on."

He escorted me out of the room. It was unbearably silent as I followed behind this gorgeous boy. His hair was a golden blonde that stopped at his shoulders. He was toned as well. The tight leather the boy was wearing graced me to see every muscle in his back flex as he walked. His shirt stopped right above his naval and was sleeveless. His pants hung low on his hips not showing an underwear line. I automatically assumed he wasn't wearing any. God, I wanted to jump his bones right then and there.

"So, uh, how long have you been here?" I asked him tired of the silence.

"A while" was all he replied with.

"Hello, Mello," a skinny red haired boy said skipping up to us a DS in hand.

"Hey, Matty," Mello replied.

The DS was playing a familiar theme song that I just couldn't place.

"What're you playing?" I resorted into asking the Matt character.

"Hi there, stranger! This? ," he asked gesturing to his DS, "It's Kingdom Hearts: Dream, Drop, Distance."

"Holy shit. No way. I absolutely adore Kingdom Hearts. I personally prefer Kingdom Hearts II. Too bad I didn't bring my PS2, though. I don't even think the kid I'm sharing a room with has a TV. By the way, My name is Beau," I told him.

"Well, you can come play it on my PlayStation in me and Mels's room if you want to, Beau!" He offered me.

"I'll have to take you up on that, Matt," I said beaming at him.

"No the hell you won't. You're not allowed in my room at all, dumb bitch." Mello seethed at me.

"Excuse me. What did you just call me?"

"I didn't stutter. I called you a DUMB. BITCH."

"Last I recall, I have been nothing but polite to you. You're the one acting like a drama queen on her period. If anyone is a bitch, it's you, and as for the dumb comment, I'm sure if I was dumb I wouldn't be here of all places."

"Humph. Whatever."

A cute giggle broke me from the glaring contest I was having with Bastar-, I mean Mello.

"Your giggle is adorable" I offhandedly said at the same time as Mello asked, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, Mels, but you just got served. This girl is good," the unnatural red head replied while glancing at me with an expression I couldn't quite place, but it looked oddly like confusion.

"Whatever. I guess you are pretty cool, though. Better than any of the girls here at least," Mello said to me.

"Wait a minute," Mello had a look of realization come across his face, "You let her play on your precious PlayStation, but not me?! What the fuck?"

We had arrived back at my dorm. Mello didn't even show me where anything was. Oh well. I'll get someone to help me in the morning. It's only Saturday, anyway. Mello turned to the door opposite of mine and stormed inside slamming the door shut behind him.

"Don't listen to him. He's just angry that I don't let him play on my video game consoles, but who could say no to a pretty face like yours. Plus, he has anger issues, obviously. He'd break them, but you're welcome over anytime," he winked at me then retreated into Mello and his room.

I turned to my room and gently open and closed the door. Near was still sitting on the ground surrounded by a Lego city.

"Welcome back, Beau. Was you meeting with Mello pleasant?" he asked me monotonously.

"It was alright. His friend, Matt, is rather nice though," I answered truthfully.

"Matt is kind. I expected you and Mello to get along despite his obnoxious behavior. You seem like his type of person," he replied.

"Do you ever hang out with Matt and Mello, Near?"

"Matt will uphold a conversation with me on occasion, but Mello does not like me. I always best him in everything, not on purpose, of course. He's always a point or two shy of beating me on tests and it angers him. Just seeing me makes him angry. It doesn't bother me. That's just how Mello has always been."

"Well, what're your friends like, Near?"

"I do not have friends. I keep to myself and my toys."

Near was starting to look tired. I checked the time on my alarm clock. It was 9:30. I must have gotten here really late.

"Well, if you ever want someone's company, don't hesitate to come to me. I'd be glad to be your friend. I'm going to go change into my pajamas and so to bed, 'kay?"

I walked into the bathroom to change. I put on a spaghetti strap shirt with my blue Hollister hoodie and some black cheer shorts. When I walked back into the room, the light was off and Near was in his bed.

"Goodnight, Near."

"Hmm. Night, Beau. Friend."

I hadn't been lying in bed for ten minutes before there was banging on the door. I glanced up at the alarm clock in the room and it read 9:50. I sat up into a sitting position on the bed and threw the covers off me. I marched over to the door and threw it open.

"What the FUCK do you want?" I seethed at the people behind the door.

"Whoa," Matt breathed looking me over, "I wish Roger paired her with us."

"Calm your boner, Matty. There wouldn't be any space for her in our room. Where would she sleep?" Mello said ignoring me.

"I could share my bed," Matt replied to him smirking at me.

"Are you two done? What'd you want anyways? I was almost asleep," I told them tiredly while running my fingers through my hair. It was a habit. I wasn't angry at them. They had already grown on me. No surprise there.

"We wanted to know if you would come hang out with us. Matty here won't shut up about you. She's just so perfect. She plays Kingdom Hearts, bro. Kingdom Hearts. I think I-,"Mello said imitating Matt, but getting cut off.

"I'm not the only one. Matty, she bested me. That girl. She's got spunk. If anyone fucks with her I'll-," Matt cut in wearing that smirk again. It looked good on him.

"Of course, I'll go hang out with you guys. Can I stay like this? I'm comfy." I asked.

They both ran their eyes over me as if they were scanning me.

"I don't see a problem in it. Do you, Matt?" Mello said smirking at me and him in turn.

"None at all, Mels."

They turned and headed into the room across the hall. I guess they expected me to follow.

Their room was fairly clean. The beds weren't made, but the rest was picked up. One bed had a black comforter on it and the other just had red sheets on it with a Mario comforter on the floor next to it. I'm guessing the one with the Mario blanket was Matt's bed. Just call it a hunch.

"So, what're we gonna do?" I asked.

Mello went and sat on his bed with his back against the wall and his knees bent with his arms resting on them gently. Matt sat down on the window sill, his hands rummaging in his jean pockets. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Lighting the cigarette, he brought it to his lips and took a long drag. I just leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. How cool was I?

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Mello suggested.

"Hell yeah! You're a genius, Mello," Matt said with excitement then turning to me he says, "Mello is the king of truth or dare."

"Really now? Well, bring it on," I replied with a knowing smirk. I was practically fearless after all. What could two boys think of that's that bad? However, I underestimated Mello. I underestimated Mello a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Bros, I totally couldn't sleep. It's was one in the morning when I wrote this (I'm supposed to get up at 5:20.) This chapters kind of short. Oh well. I've already gotten two reviews. Holy fuck. I was not expecting that at all. Oh. And I know that they aren't supposed to tell their life story to anyone at Wammy's, but keep in mind that Beau wasn't informed of this and Matt and Mello never follow the rules.

Tabby34x: I always describe people badly so forgive me. The description will lay off now that I have her appearance down. And I know that her reaction to the death was a bit (Hell, more like a fuck ton) offlandish. I do have a reason behind it. Thank you for telling me that it's good and critiquing me. It helps a lot. c:

BlackUndertaker: Thank you for reviewing, lovely. And I do have an explanation. It'll progress slowly. Stay tuned! :D

"Well, Beau, you can go first," Mello says.

"There's no rules or restrictions, right? We're just going balls out?" I ask.

"If that's the phrase you want to go with, then, yes. We are going balls out."

"In that case, Mello, truth or dare?" I asked as I went to sit on Matt's bed.

"Dare."

"I dare you, starting next go around, to take off an article of clothing every time it's your turn. It's not like there is much to take off."

"Fine," he states smugly as if saying 'that's all you got?'

"Matt, truth or dare," Mello asks.

"Truth."

"Why did you take such a sudden liking to Beau?"

Matt hesitated before answering a slight blush overcoming his features and he steals a glance at me, "She reminds me of my little sister. And you know I miss her like crazy."

"So, you want to have sex with your little sister?" Mello asked a little warily. Matt and I replied at the same time.

"When did he say anything about having sex with me?!"

"What?! No! Of course not! I'm a teenage guy. What do you expect?" Matt exclaimed slightly offended, "Urgh. Whatever. Mello, truth or dare."

"Truth," Mello replied as he slipped one of his socks off.

"Why do you hate Near so much?"

Mello glared at Matt as if he just threatened to eat his unborn child.

"Because that sheep thinks he almighty or something. He's always besting me at everything. How the fuck does he always do that? He never studies or anything. He just fucking plays with those god damned blocks," Mello was fuming at this point. His blue eyes were set ablaze.

Calming down some Mello turns to me, "Anyway, Beau, truth or dare?"

"Uh. Truth."

"She's trying to play it safe. Ha. Well, what got you sent here?"

My face automatically hardened, "My parents got what was coming to them."

"Are you not going to give us details?" Mello asked insensitively.

"They were assassinated, shot, killed, murdered. They kept moving us from place to place to stay hidden. I didn't have a childhood because of it. I never made friends. My parents didn't even keep me company. I wasn't their precious son, the one who is supposed to take over their precious business. There's more to it than that, but you get the drift. They got what was coming to them. Karma is a bitch. Moving on, Matt?"

"Uh. I'm actually kind of done with this game. You both got rather riled up and it's late. We should be getting to bed."

"You're right. I have to give Beau a proper tour of the Wammy house tomorrow. Be prepared to wake up early. I don't want to waste time on something as mundane as showing you around. In fact, Matt, would you do it? I have a test coming up soon," Mello asked with realization.

"Yeah. That's fine. I was just planning on playing videogames all day anyway," Matt replied walking to his bed and plopping down. He was a small distance away from me. "Ya' know, the offer to share my bed still stands."

"I don't think the walk to my bed is gonna to kill me. I'll have to take you up on that offer another time, preferably one in which you don't want to have your way with me." I teased, smirking.

"I never said I was trying to get into your pants! Mello, look what you did!" Matt looked exasperated. Mello just chuckled.

"I'm a teenage boy. What do you expect?" I mocked Matt lowering the pitch of my voice.

"Hey! I don't sound like that!" He laughed gently pushed me. I giggled at him.

"Well, you guys, I'm going to sleep. Good night." I said as I was walking towards the door. Mello got up and followed me to the door.

"What're you doing? I'm perfectly capable of walking myself across the hall."

"I have to look the door. Oh and Beau. Truth or dare?" He grinned. He was challenging me, showing me he was king. I could tell.

"Dare."

"I dare you not to fall in love with Matt." He whispered and abruptly shut the door in my face.


End file.
